Nice Package
by missdallywinston
Summary: Aria would make Ezra's heart melt before Frosty the Snowman got the chance. Ezria Christmas Smut. One shot.


**(A/N:) Well here it! The Christmas smut I promised ages ago! Enjoy :)**

"I know that Christmas isn't for another few days, but, um…" Aria faded off. She blushed slightly before reaching for her bag that was resting on Ezra's coffee table. She dug around for a medium sized, roughly wrapped package before handing it to him. "I got you something."

Ezra looked at her skeptically as she pushed the gift towards him. "I thought that we were only doing presents on actual Christmas day – not earlier?"

She shrugged and licked her lips before explaining, "We did. But, when I was shopping, I saw these and I just thought of you and they're... just open it, okay?" Fiddling with the package, Ezra complied. He undid the bow slowly before trying to tear the gingerbread men patterned wrapping paper as neat as possible. Aria groaned a little. "Ezra, rip the paper, it's not that hard."

Scoffing, he did what she suggested and ripped the paper down the center. Once he pushed the wrapping paper aside, he saw what the gift was and furrowed his brow. He bit back a confused smile and looked up at Aria, holding up the present. "You got me _boxers?_"

Aria took the package of Christmas themed underwear from his hands and shrugged. "Yeah, I- I thought you might like them."

"W-why?" Ezra chuckled. Aria just blushed and he added, "And besides, I wasn't aware that we were at that point where you would…_see_…my boxers?" They had been back together for a few weeks and they were starting over, going slow. Ezra didn't really consider things concerning his underwear _slow_.

"Ezra, we've been back together for a while. And I mean, it's not like we've never…seen each other's underwear. And, we've done a lot without any underwear at all," Aria protested.

His cheeks heated up at the comment before he grabbed the package of underwear back from her hands. He looked over the three pairs and smirked. There was one pair that had green Christmas trees over a red back ground and another with Santa hats all over. Ezra's personal favorite though was one with a picture of a nicely wrapped present over the crotch part and underneath read the words 'NICE PACKAGE.'

He held the last pair up to Aria and chuckled, "And, why did you think I'd like these?"

"Well," Aria paused, glancing around the apartment. He had up some decorations, like a mistletoe on the light above the bed that she had yet to be under, a string of candy canes in the kitchen, and a small tree they had gotten together a few days ago, complete with about seven ornaments and star on top. She blushed before continuing simply, "You like Christmas."

Ezra laughed again, "Yeah, I like Christmas, but these… they're a little tacky."

Aria gaped at him before looking at his outfit and protesting, "What, and you're Christmas sweaters aren't?"

He followed her gaze and looked down at his red wool sweater with a snowflake pattern across the chest. He looked back up and said, "I like my Christmas sweaters!"

Smiling, Aria nodded, "I know you do, you have about four." She laughed for a second before reaching for her cup of hot coco that Ezra had made her. "But as much as _I _like your sweaters, I'd like your boxers better."

XXXX

The next day, Ezra once again invited Aria over. All week they had been doing standard Christmas things; they had gotten a tree together, wrapped presents for others together, and they had baked like crazy. They made, and ate, two apples pies, batches of cookies, and a full ginger bread house that sat on his table, half tipped over since Aria had broken off one of the graham crackers. The amount of candy canes they had consumed was also off the charts. Today, they had planned to watch some classic Christmas movies. On the list was _Rudolph_, _Frosty_, and the classic _It's A Wonderful Life_.

Aria had gotten dolled up, despite the standard movie-in-apartment date night. She was glad that they were taking the time to start over and go slow, but she was tired of their love life going slow. She knew that sex was a big step, but a while ago, they had slipped, and since getting back together, they had had numerous make out and heavy petting sessions.

She planned that tonight was the night and if things went as planned, Ezra would be eating something tonight that wasn't the cookies they had made.

Aria would make Ezra's heart melt before Frosty the Snowman got the chance.

XXXX

As the misfit toys sang about being neglected, Aria couldn't help but feel the same way. All night, Ezra's eyes had been trained on the television screen like some child watching cartoons. She tried scooching towards him, running her hand over his thigh, but all she had gotten from him was a hand hold.

He wasn't trying to ignore her, but he didn't want to take things too far. Last time they had sex, it had set them back. And the last thing he wanted for them was another setback. So, he refuted her advances and continued to watch the reindeer Christmas special.

After a while, Santa and Rudolph flew into the night and Aria sighed with relief that it was over. As the credits rolled, Ezra sat stiffly and Aria moved closer to him, if that was even possible. She began to rub his back and rested her head on his shoulder. Ezra just smiled slightly before sighing and getting up. Aria let out a heavy breath and moved back to rest against the couch. She began to think she had wasted her money on the lingerie she was wearing underneath her dress.

As Ezra got up, Aria moved and he turned, cocking his head at her. As she rested against the couch, he could've sworn that he had heard her jingle. He smirked a little and asked, "Did you just, did you just jingle?"

Her cheeks heated up and Aria shook her head. He looked at her skeptically before saying, "I guess it's time for _Frosty the Snowman_."

Aria was about to protest, but once he leaned over to put in the different DVD, she noticed his boxers that peeked out from his jeans. She saw the red fabric and instantly smiled. "You're wearing them?!"

Ezra froze before turning and standing straight up. "Uh, um…yeah. They're soft."

"Wait, which pair are you wearing?"

Blushing in response, he walked towards the kitchen. "You want to finish eating those cookies we made?"

Aria groaned internally, but outside, she just shook her head, "No, I'm not really hungry." Ezra nodded before grabbing two bottles of water for both of them. As he walked back into the living room, he sat down beside Aria, but not too close. He could tell she was getting frustrated, but he was set on going slow with her.

"Ezra, what's wrong?" Aria sighed, moving carefully so she wouldn't jingle again. In response, he clenched his jaw and stayed silent. Aria just moved closer to him and began rub his arm. "Are you… what's the matter?"

"I just want to take it slow," Ezra sighed. "I don't want things to get messed up again."

She smiled at him sympathetically before whispering, "They won't. I promise, I want this."

He looked away and mumbled, "I thought you wanted to last time, but that made things more complicated."

Aria gritted her teeth, knowing he had a point, but she really did want to take the next step. She tried to think of what to say next, trying to persuade him, before she remembered part of her plan. She smirked and licked her lips as she stood up in front of Ezra. He watched her as she stood before him and he asked, "What?"

"If I didn't want this, I wouldn't have done this." After she said that, she smirked and undid the zipper on the back of her flowy dress. She pulled it over her head and Ezra's eyes boggled. He took in every inch of her body, which was clothed in sexy, Christmas themed lingerie.

Her top was covered with a sheer, red corset with white fur lining the edges, making the bodice the hottest rendition of the Santa hat of all time. As his eyes moved further down, he saw her red thong with small, golden jingle bells on the hem around her hips. He smirked and looked up at her and joked, "So that was you jingling."

"Guilty," Aria mumbled, leaning down and kissing him. Ezra smiled against her lips and stood up, his hands roaming down her back. Aria just smirked and she mumbled against his lips, "Bed? Now? _Please?_"

Ezra laughed a little before picking her up and walking them towards the bed. He tossed her down gently and leaned down, kissing her neck tenderly. She moaned and ran her hands through his hair, reveling in the long awaited feeling. He moved to kiss her lips and after their lips connected, Aria rolled them over and grinded her hips into his.

She pulled away and sat up, lifting the hem of his shirt up and over his head. She smiled before moving and tugging off his jeans, so that he was just in his boxers. Once his pants were gone, she burst out laughing and stopped all sexual progress. "Out of all the pairs, you wore those?!"

He blushed as he saw her read the words 'NICE PACKAGE.' She smiled before leaning down and kissing his scar and the hem of his boxers. She stopped and smirked up at him as she palmed his now hard cock through his boxers. "It _is_ a nice package."

Ezra's cheeks reddened and she just smirked before pulling his boxers down and watching his erection spring free. Almost instantly, she wrapped her hand around his shaft. Ezra groaned as she began to pump her hand up and down his member, squeezing softly. He rested back into the pillows, closing his eyes and grunting out Aria's name. She watched him with a smirk on her lips before she descended her mouth onto his cock. Ezra's eyes shot open and he watched her as she licked the tip of his hard member. She teased the tip as Ezra bucked his hips off the bed. Aria just groaned and pressed his hips down, making sure he wouldn't buck into her mouth again. She smirked as she began to take him deeper in her throat.

He groaned out her name in between pants as he tangled his hands in her hair, pushing her down slightly as she hummed against his member. She moved back up and began to swirl her tongue around the tip, causing Ezra to grip her hair harder. Once again, she continued to move up and down his thick cock as Ezra moaned, due to the sensations she was making him feel.

After a few minutes, he felt himself getting closer and he pushed her shoulder gently. "Aria, I'm about to, I'm gonna-" Before he could finish his sentence, he had shot his hot seed down her throat and Aria swallowed every drop.

She smirked as she released his dick from her mouth and she curled up next to his naked body. He panted and his chest heaved while Aria ran her hand over his chest. He glanced beside him and noticed that she was still in her red lingerie. He took one more deep breath before rolling off his back and hovering above her. Pressing his lips to hers, he kissed her hard and fast. The kiss lasted for a while before Ezra pulled away and whispered, "As much as I love this… this ensemble that you have on, you're gonna have to lose it."

Aria just blushed as she felt his hands move to her back, trying to remove the corset. She lifted her back as he unhooked and wrapped her legs around his waist. Eventually, he got it off and tossed the garment aside while his lips instantly descended onto the soft skin of her breasts. Aria moaned as she felt him suck on her hard, pink nipples. She ran her fingers through his hair while his tongue teased the sensitive skin. He bit down softly, causing Aria to buck against his body and murmur his name lustfully.

After a few minutes, Aria moaned and tugged his head up so he would meet her gaze. He looked up at her and saw the desire in her eyes. He knew what she wanted him to do, but he just loved teasing her. He looked at her as his hands began to cup her breasts. Tweaking her nipples with his fingers, He smirked and whispered, "I'm not done teasing you."

"Ezra, please," Aria whispered back.

He began trailing kisses down body, getting closer and closer to her jingling panties. He pulled down her underwear a bit and smirked at the sound the garment made. He laughed softly before looking up at her. "Where did you even get these?"

She chuckled before answering, "Some lingerie store in the mall."

He just smirked, thinking about her going and getting lingerie specifically for him. He then felt her hand on his shoulder and he nodded. After pulling down the jingle bell panties slowly, he tossed them to the side and spread her legs with urgency. Ezra leaned down and placed open mouth kisses along her inner thighs, reveling in the sound of the small moans Aria was making.

His hands moved from underneath her thighs and up towards her ass, gripping the soft skin gently. Aria groaned slightly and she begged, "Babe, please stop the teasing."

Ezra smirked and placed a chaste kiss on her wet core before going back to her thighs. Smirking against her skin, he thought about it before deciding to just give her what she wanted and forego the teasing. He licked the length of her wet pussy in one languid stroke. Aria whimpered at the feeling and gripped the sheets as his tongue traced patterns on her sex.

He began to suck on her clit, making Aria buck her hips closer to his mouth. She moaned out Ezra's name with words of approval as he teased the bundle of nerves. Her knuckles became white as snow as she fisted the sheets. Ezra grinned with pride before he slipped two fingers into her tight opening. She moaned in pleasure as he pumped his fingers in and out of her and swirled his tongue around her slick folds.

Once he added a third finger, Aria squealed out his name and shot up in bed. She groaned and mumbled, "Ezra, baby, I'm so close." He just continued to pump his fingers in and out and Aria's hands moved from the sheets to her breasts. She tweaked her nipples which only added to the pleasure Ezra was giving her.

Ezra curled his fingers inside of her, and that was it for her. The action his fingers made caused Aria to squirt and scream out his name. Ezra smirked and pulled his fingers out of her as she rode out her orgasm. He leaned back down and began to lap up her juices, making her shake even more. She whimpered and panted as he licked her pussy. Ezra just smirked as her chest heaved and she panted. After one more tongue stroke, he sat up and laid down beside Aria, pulling her into his chest. She was still panting and she smiled at him. "That felt amazing, babe."

Grinning, he kissed her head as his hands caressed her back. He kissed her nose before whispering, "You want to, uh, go ahead and – "

In response, Aria cut him off and rolled on top of him. She grinded her hips against his abdomen as she bent down and kissed his lips roughly. He groaned into the kiss before Aria pulled away and straddled him, positioning herself above his hard member. He held her hips gently as he helped her lower onto his thick cock.

She whimpered as he filled her and once he was sheathed inside of her, she let out a breath and pressed her hands to his chest, hunching over slightly. She began to bounce on his length and Ezra ogled her sweaty body as she did.

Ezra moved his hands from his sides to her ass and gripped softly as he thrust in and out of her. She threw her head back in ecstasy and chanted Ezra's name as he hit all the right spots inside of her. He removed one hand from her bum and began to pinch her clit, causing Aria to shriek out in pleasure.

After a few more thrusts, Aria and Ezra came after one another and Aria hunched over, riding out her orgasm as Ezra shot his hot seed inside of her. He rolled them over carefully before pulling out while Aria whimpered at the loss of contact. Ezra collapsed beside her before pulling her into an embrace and kissing her forehead.

Aria just smiled before glancing up at the mistletoe hanging from the lamp above his bed. She laughed softly as she looked up at Ezra. "You know," she started, "I've heard of people kissing under a mistletoe, but never… well, never what we just did."

He scoffed and nodded in agreement. "It could be a new tradition," Ezra suggested.

"I like that tradition," Aria approved, snuggling even closer to him. She smirked as she looked up at him and teased, "So the boxers were good present?"

Ezra blushed a bit and nodded, leaning down and kissing her forehead. He pulled away and intertwined their fingers before mumbling, "They were an _excellent_ present."

**(A/N:) Hope you enjoyed it! This was really fun to write!**

**Don't forget to leave a review! :)**


End file.
